


Final Night At Gol

by CatalenaMara



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalenaMara/pseuds/CatalenaMara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's thoughts during his last night at Gol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Night At Gol

I have learned much.  
I have deleted much  
from my mind.  
I have erased  
all associations which ever led me   
to the error of animal passion

Tomorrow  
I will receive the visible symbol  
of the attainment of my goal.  
I contemplated this achievement.  
before I slept  
I was calm and certain  
that no trace of emotion  
would mar the perfection of the logic   
I have struggled so long to achieve.

I slept  
and awoke from a dream.  
I dreamed  
and allowed imprecision to enter  
my conscious mind.

But there is another word.  
It is a human word.  
It is one McCoy would say  
Your image haunted me.  
I saw your face  
everywhere; heard  
your voice  
filling my mind.  
as your thoughts   
once filled my mind.  
You spoke words to me  
I can no longer acknowledge.

That is past.

You are past.

I will not allow myself to sleep again.

I will meditate. I will focus.

I will not

remember.


End file.
